


Reunion

by EFJiswhatido



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pittsburgh Pirates, Shameless Smut, Tampa Bay Rays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFJiswhatido/pseuds/EFJiswhatido
Summary: Two former teammates reunite to celebrate a big win.





	Reunion

Despite the fact that he looked and acted as calm as usual, Blake could hardly contain his excitement. He sat alone in a mostly empty Pittsburgh dive bar, waiting to see his best friend in what felt like forever. His heart broke when he learned that Chris was going to be traded. Winning the Cy Young was decent consolation, of course, but being unable to celebrate with Chris made the event bittersweet. He idly fingered the rim of his pint of Smithwick’s, waiting and thinking. Had Chris changed? Had HE changed? Would their friendship be any different?

He barely had time to get absorbed in his thoughts before he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. Of course it was Chris. He’d recognize that hug anywhere.

“I missed yooooouuuuu,” said Chris, squeezing him even tighter. He was always by far the most affectionate friend Blake ever had, and it was one of Blake’s many favorite things about him.

He turned around, hugged Chris back, and smiled. “Yeah,” he casually replied, keeping outward composure. He patted the stool next to him, and Chris sat down enthusiastically.

“So how have you been?” asked Chris, with one arm remaining around Blake’s shoulders. He ordered a beer.

“Well, excellent, obviously,” Blake laughed. “But not as good as it could have been.”

Chris paused in mid-sip.

“You know what I mean.”

Chris raised an eyebrow.

“You’re gonna make me say it?”

Chris put down his beer and smiled. “Yes.”

Blake rolled his eyes. “I missed you too.” He smiled and poked Chris in the ribs. He wished he were less awkward, but alas. Chris never seemed to mind.

“Cheers!” Chris exclaimed, picking up his beer. “To the 2018 Cy Young winner!”

“Sssssshhhh, keep it down.”

“There’s nobody here.”

Blake looked around and saw the bartender, Chris, and three preoccupied booth buddies. Far too many people for his comfort.

“Cheers,” he hissed. He clinked glasses with Chris, who then beamed, and they each took a drink.

Even more than he hoped he wouldn’t be recognized, he hoped that the bar was dark enough to conceal the blush on his face. Chris was always smiling, and Blake was always…well, he wasn’t entirely sure what his feelings were when he saw that grin, but they were certainly positive. They still weren’t enough to distract him from the “crowd”.

“Hey,” said Chris, noticing Blake’s trepidation. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Blake nodded, and they headed to Chris’s place. He didn’t know what to expect when he arrived, but Chris’s apartment was somehow more of a bachelor pad than he thought it would be. Unwashed bong on the coffee table, Led Zeppelin poster above the couch. Was Chris even more of a stoner than him?

He put a hand on Blake’s shoulder, massaging it lightly. “So how do you want to celebrate?”

Naturally, Blake didn’t know how to answer. He could have used another beer, or maybe a couple of shots. “How were you thinking?” he replied cautiously.

“Anyway you want.”

He kissed Blake on the cheek, and it seemed almost playful. Part of Blake wanted to believe there was something behind it. A large part. And so he kissed back, on the lips this time, and he felt Chris practically dissolve into his arms. It felt so good, having Chris in his arms again, and feeling his soft lips press against his own was exhilarating. He pushed Chris’s jacket off his shoulders, still not exactly sure how far any of this was going to go but anticipating just about anything.

Chris’s hands ran down his arms until he took his hands, and he smirked mischievously, dragging him into the bedroom. He fell back onto the bed and pulled Blake on top of him.

“This is craaazy,” Blake drawled into Chris’s ear, taking a nibble.

“Nice, right?”

“Yes, indeed.” Blake punctuated his statement with a kiss and took his shirt off.

Before he could even reach down, he felt Chris’s hands unbuckling his belt & unbuttoning his jeans, and the eagerness aroused him very quickly. The lube on the nightstand caught his eye, and he grabbed it. He was beyond sensitive, rock-hard, with Chris’s half-naked body between his legs, and he poured some in his hand and slathered it onto his cock. It may have been sloppy, but there was no time for meticulousness.

“Please,” murmured Chris, already out of the last of his clothes, legs wrapped tightly around Blake’s lower body. He pulled Blake’s hand down underneath him and guided his slippery fingers into his ass. Blake’s heart raced. It felt so good, running his fingers in & out, watching Chris grow fully erect. He was absolutely ravenous. He couldn’t wait to be inside him.

“Fuck me,” Chris half-whispered.

Blake penetrated him slowly until he was completely inside and felt Chris’s fingers dig into his lower back as he moaned with pleasure. He grasped Chris’s lean muscular thighs in his hands and thrust steadily harder, watching his eyes drift shut, watching him bite his bottom lip. The look on his face, the flushed undertone of his perfect brown skin, the sound of his impassioned sighs – it finally overwhelmed Blake and he gasped with relief as he pulled out & came. With one hand stroking his cock and the other rubbing Blake’s chest, Chris wasn’t far behind, coming onto his stomach & lying back onto the bed, devoid of energy and in the throes of ecstasy. The two lied there, messy, exhausted, and basking in the afterglow.

They sat up, still somewhat wobbly, and Blake stood near the edge of the bed. “That was...something.”

“That was EVERYTHING.”

“...yeah, you’re right.”

Chris wiped himself off. “Do it again sometime?”

“Definitely,” asserted Blake. He pulled Chris up and kissed him sensually, already feeling the heat return. “After all, we have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
